


My Name is Taylor Hebert, And I Am A Pervert

by Scygnus



Series: The Disciples of Mieoysi [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Casual Sex, Corruption, Futanari, Impregnation, Other, Oviposition, Philosophy, Public Sex, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scygnus/pseuds/Scygnus
Summary: It started as it usually does... with a psycho-bitch shoving Taylor into a locker that would be considered a war crime. Only, instead of landing face first in rotting tampons, she faceplants into the grass of a whole other realm.A Lewd Goddess has an offer for her- power, fame, wealth... and all the nookie she could ever want.She just has to change her entire worldview about sex and become a raging turboslut to get it.Taylor is... slow to be convinced.





	1. "Frolifucking"

**Author's Note:**

> So, the second one I started writing. Taylor is the only protagonist I'm sending on a tour of Pussyville and it's lewd expy inhabitants, because I thought she'd be the hardest sell on all the rampant debauchery.
> 
> She will get back to Brockton to start lewding it... eventually.

Taylor started to scream as she was shoved into the locker- only for it to be mutilated by confusion as she faceplanted in the grass. It sounded kind of like "AAABWEH?"

Confusion didn't keep her from her feet for long- her heart was still racing, fear filling her mind, both from what had almost happened and not knowing what was happening now. But it slowed, as she took in... not a lot. She was standing in a grassy clearing in a quiet forest, the birds and animal noises unconcerned of danger. Had she teleported? Been teleported? Did she have powers, or was she being manipulated?

"Both answers are technically correct. Which is the best kind of correct."

Taylor jumped at the voice, her first rapid spin somehow having entirely missed the tall woman with a mess of obscenely large and fuzzy fox-tails. And ears. And a body that was simply awe-inpsiringly voluptuous, just barely clad in an oriental robe that looked to be held in place by hanging off of her nipples, maybe.

"What?" Taylor replied intelligently, shaking her head away from staring at- she was not staring at the woman's body!

"You do have powers- or the immediately realizable potential for them, anyhow- and I am manipulating you. The teleportation was all me, though. Did you want me to put you back?" Her voice was sultry, confident, and she stalked forward, tails swishing, hair swinging, as long as Taylor's and black as the new moon.

"...No. What do you want?" Taylor demanded, bluntly, her feet set, ready to attack or run- but not ready to actually reach the inside of the locker she had been shoved toward.

"To the point." The fox chuckled, coming up to Taylor, face to- how tall was this woman, that Taylor only came up to her breasts? "Well, I was hoping I could get you to worship me. Build me an altar. Sacrifice some virginities to give me power in your world." She winked, "You know, normal Goddess stuff."

"Goddess." Taylor said flatly. Great, it was a crazy cape that thought they were a God. Where had she ended up? Africa? She didn't speak Swahili. Was she going to be stranded here, pushing some crazy religion to keep from being teleported into a volcano?

"Oh my." Her laugh was musical, "I guessed you wouldn't believe me, but a volcano?"

Taylor's eyes widened... could this cape read minds? What could she do against that?

"Oh, I do like that attitude though-" The fox-cape purred, stepping even closer, Taylor somehow unable to stumble back as her nose was buried in boobflesh, "Which is why you were Chosen."

And then she was free, and the tails were retreating.

"Come, I will convince you- and then you will hear my offer. Oh, and don't be alarmed- you're safe with me and everything you're about to see is perfectly normal." She stopped at the edge of the clearing, beckoning... and Taylor had nowhere else to go.

~~~

"Holy shit!" Taylor whisper-shouted, eyes feeling like they were about to pop right out of her head. It was... they were...

"Mmhm." The fox hummed, "Welcome to my home- well, one of them."

"And you are welcomed to it, Mistress." A girl- a boy- a person stepped around a fold of nothing, bowing lightly to the fox. She was taller than Taylor too, just as tall as the fox- but that wasn't what concerned Taylor, no. What concerned Taylor was that she wasn't dealing with just one crazy teleporting cape but some kind of mad biotinker, as the new person had cat ears and a tail. What concerned Taylor more than that was that she wasn't wearing any clothes at all. What concerned Taylor even further was the huge honking horsecock bobbing freely in the air, extending from the cat-person's body. Wait, the fox was naked too now!? With a matching-

Taylor sat down.

"And who's your guest?" She asked, glancing down- not unkindly- at Taylor.

"A possible Chosen, if she accepts." The fox answers, turning slightly- and sending Taylor's mind back into a spiral as the second horsedong was fully revealed. "That may take a bit."

"You should probably mention the time differential before she panics about that too. Gonna have to un-prude her before sending her out too, from the looks of it." The cat mused.

"I'm not a prude." Taylor reflexively objected. They both looked at her, then each-other... and laughed.

"Well, miss Baby-Chosen, my name is Dusk. And prudishness means different things in different places- for worshipers of Mieoysi? It's almost a cardinal sin, and this-" She fell to her knees next to Taylor, placing her hands on the fox's huge schlong, "Is just considered polite behavior around here."

Taylor had not exactly desired instruction on how to give a proper blowjob, but it was certainly being offered as Dusk took her Goddess' cock into her mouth while giving verbal instructions and pointers. If she could get her knees to work, she'd have run. If she could get her mouth to work-

NO, NO, BAD BRAIN.

She had a sinking feeling things would get weirder shortly... and more perverted.

~~~

"This place is nuts."

"Thank you."

Taylor shot the would-be-goddess a glare, only to look away blushing as she gave them an idle scratch. Of course, that only brought the goddamned _jizz fountain_ back into view, with its frolifucking catgirls and rabbit-boys.

"Frolifucking. That's a new one. I like it."

"Please stop doing that." Taylor groaned.

"But you're thinking so loud." The fox whined- Taylor could see the grin out of the corner of her eye, though.

"What... what is it you want from me?" Taylor finally asked, turning away from the ongoing orgy.

"Like I told Dusk, I'd like to offer you a place as one of my Chosen." Mieoysi answered.

"But what does that mean?" Taylor tried to keep from whining and only partially succeeded.

"It means, young hero." Taylor started as if struck, drawing only a smirk from the fox, "That you worship me as your goddess, you spread my faith and my philosophy." She gestured at the fountain- Taylor resolutely didn't turn around, even though she could hear someone fucking right behind her, apparently for the goddess' viewing pleasure. "And as my power in your world grows, I offer you more power of your own, more assistance... to accomplish the things you'd never be able to do on your own."

"That's more a demon's line than a god's." Taylor replied, somewhat petulantly, biting her lip- it was tempting. Very very tempting, as a vision of Brockton Bay without gangs danced in her head, of her as the hero who had brought it about, of... well, lots of things.

"Fufufufu. The difference is far less than you'd think." She answered, "And I've never claimed to be a Good Goddess- but nor am I an evil one."

"What... what would I have to do? I'm not accepting, I just want to know." Taylor waffled, looking up at the gorgeous and generously-endowed fox with a blush, suspecting the answer already.

"Well first- you have to learn." She put an arm over Taylor's shoulder, and led her off from the fountain, "You have to learn your body's desires, to learn your desires. Then you have to give in to them, to let go of your restraint." She nodded to herself as Taylor's face continued to heat, "That's the central tenant of my faith- give in to your desires, to the desires of your body, and help others give in to theirs."

They walked past a un-bedicked catgirl, striding confidently naked through the street- only to be pounced from behind by a girl with wolf-ears and a large knotted cock, pushing her down to the ground and roughly taking her right there in public. Taylor almost jumped to help, but was held back.

"Watch. Does she seem to have a problem with it?" Mieoysi asked as she held Taylor tightly, forcing her to look at the public rape... which didn't seem to be a problem with anyone. The victim was moaning aloud, more than capable of trying to escape, but willing enough to dig her claws into the ground and yowl in orgasm. Taylor's legs shifted, trying to restrain her arousal at the carnal sight.

"What about if she did?" Taylor asked, seeking a distraction.

"Well, one of the things about bringing a society from the ground up is that you get to decide what's important. No one in this village thinks sex is evil, or so special it requires a ritual courting. Their bodies are built for sex, so even something rough and sudden feels very, very good." She explained, whispering into Taylor's ear now, somehow shorter than before, "If you walk up to someone and ask, or even don't ask, there's a better than ninety-nine percent chance that they don't mind fucking you at all. If they do- they can ask politely for you to stop. Past that, it's the law of the jungle- if you don't want it right now, or you'd rather be on top, you just have to apply a little persuasion." The Goddess raised a hand, suddenly tipped with razor-sharp claws, glinting in the sunlight.

Taylor gulped, partially in fear and partially in arousal as the wolfgirl howled, apparently cumming.

"If it's too much, there are systems to complain about someone, but they rarely get used." She continued to explain softly, her breath playing teasingly over Taylor's ear, "Like I said, giving in to your desires and helping others give in to theirs."

Taylor shivered, legs clenching as she fought her arousal, eyes locked to where the two were locked together by the wolf's knot, watching her twist and turn her legs over so they were ass-to-ass, heavy balls pulsing as she unloaded into her impromptu paramour and... was her stomach actually swelling from amount of cum?

"Would you like to know more?" Mieoysi whispered. Taylor didn't feel herself nod, but the Goddess seemed to take it as though she'd assented, leading her off through the village. She may or may not have actually nodded, but she knew the answer, and the mind-reading deity probably did too.

~~~

"So, I have a few questions, before I agree to anything." Taylor, having recovered- somewhat- from her arousal and shock, asked, sipping her tea.

"I'll answer anything I can." The Goddess replied.

"First, two- what happens when someone desires to hurt other people?" She opened up with questions about the philosophy.

"Well, do you desire to be hurt?" Mieoysi asked, taking Taylor's confusion at the question as answer, "Some people do, and that's fine- but if you don't desire to be hurt, you can want to stop them- and you are entirely allowed to. Truthfully, that's how it is in any society- even yours. There are those that want to hurt people, in ways the law does and does not cover, and the only thing you can do is stop them. It's as simple as that." She paused, giving Taylor a moment to think, then went on, "That your law supports those who have wronged you and prevents you from stopping them is one of the things wrong with the system you operate under. All the more reason to replace it, ne?"

"...Moving on." Taylor didn't fall into that argument, admitting the point, "What kind of powers are you offering?"

"Take your pick. No, really." The Goddess grinned at her gape, reading her disbelief, "I've got access to enough worlds to give you any powerset you can imagine, probably. I can't slip you back in with certain things, so there's a limit to the total current power, but there are plenty that grow with time that'll get you to godslayer tier eventually. Even without that, there are plenty of totally broken powersets I can slip in with ease."

"So... Something that will let me copy the powers of others?" Taylor asked, mind working quickly as she thought of the strongest heroes to live.

"Lots of those- I'll have to put some restrictions on it to slip it through. Touch, time, familiarity, taking a hit from it... number of powers limit, time limits. Lots of ways." The Goddess paused, her expression growing serious, "There are... problems with powers on your world though. I can't tell you everything, or even much of anything, but you have a time limit. In two to three years, your world ends."

"What!?" Taylor exclaimed, almost spilling her tea.

"I can't tell you the details." She smiled sadly, "Only give you the best tools I can and hope you can handle it. There are cloak-and-dagger types that would black-bag you in second if they found out you knew the truth. They might try it anyway, at any point, believing they're doing what's best for the world. Sadly, they're subject to the same problems as the rest of your powered individuals."

"Will... I won't have those problems, will I?" Taylor asked, shivering.

"You would have. One of the powers was headed for your locker, and you would have gotten it. It's a pivotal point, and I managed to get my foot in the door, so to speak." The Goddess explained, "Now, we have the time- it doesn't pass the same here as there- to get you ready."

"Ready for what?" Taylor asked numbly.

"To save the world." Mieoysi smiled a fox's wicked smile- but for some reason, Taylor felt it wasn't directed at her.

~~~

"So you want me to wait a week?" Taylor asked, surprised.

"Yep. Just hang about town- I'll send Dusk to play tour guide- and get to know the place. Think about what powers you want. Learn new and interesting fetishes, so when we look into your desires they're nice and juicy." The Goddess winked, "Hey, lose your virginity if you want- Dusk will make sure you can take whatever you're challenging. Or you could get some potions and make sure you can challenge anything. I'll offer you a different body when the week is up, so feel free to play around."

"A different..." Taylor's eyes were wide.

"Yep. It's getting late though- just spend a week relaxing and thinking. Go to the spa tomorrow, get a massage, de-stress, it'll do you some good."

Taylor resisted being tucked in like a child, but was eventually reduced to pouting, unable to defeat divine might applied to bedcovers.

She'd also always wanted to try a waterbed. So.


	2. Stranger in a Lewd Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor gets her first real taste of Pussyville Hospitality...
> 
> And she is not a Prude!

Taylor woke slowly, cuddling into the large body behind her as she resisted the call of morning. A few seconds later she was realizing how hard it was to get out of a waterbed from the floor, rubbing her head and shin where she'd fallen out and meeting the bleary eyes of the horsecocked amazonian from yesterday.

"Mornin'" It greeted, rolling much more gracefully out of bed than Taylor had, landing on her feet and pacing off towards the sink with a yawn, idly scratching her balls and ignoring the tree trunk she'd woken up with like it wasn't a big thing.

And, Taylor reflected as she worked her way to her feet, it probably wasn't. To her. For Taylor, waking up with a pair of giant boobs almost suffocating her head and morning wood...-land up against her back was rather startling. She followed her apparent tour-guide, thinking to have the second turn in the bathroom, but finding her drinking a glass of water in the small kitchenette and hunting for something in the fridge.

Well, she guessed the uncharitable thoughts about the Goddess' 80's Love Shack from the night before hadn't been deserved- by her. This one deserved all of them. Still, her bladder was taking priority to snarking about the decor.

"Um, excuse me? Where's the restroom?" Taylor asked, trying to ignore the casual nudity and the elephant in the room. Or at least the trunk of one, she thought, forcing down a slightly hysterical giggle.

"The what?" Dusk asked, only slightly more coherent.

"Uh, the bathroom? The place where you take care of... bodily functions?" Taylor tried. The catgirl still wasn't getting it. "I have to pee!"

"To what?" She blinked, and Taylor almost exploded- then the light entered her eyes, "Oh, right, urination. Humans have to do that."

"...You don't have to poop?" Taylor asked, incredulously, at the catgirl's confusion being more than not-a-morning-person lethargy.

"No. Why would anyone design a body that did?" She asked, putting the glass in the sink and scratching herself again, "I think the visitor restrooms are on the other side of Twi's place, just behind it. Gimme a sec to get coffee and I'll show you."

Taylor almost yelled again, but she wasn't about to pee her pants just yet, so she took a minute as the coffee brewed to contemplate the Goddess' offer of a new body, which was looking pretty tempting on that benefit alone.

"Wait, does that mean you don't get fat either!? That is so unfair!"

~~~

Taylor stopped, now seriously in need, at the entrance to the restroom stall. That wasn't a toilet. Or maybe it was, but it also looked like it would tentacle rape her if she sat down on it. Fertilizer, she guessed? It looked plant-like. Well, no tentacle rape this morning, thank you.

She almost messed her pants before she finally found the old fashioned, normal toilet. The only one.

The bidet still rather startled her.

~~~

"So your bodies-"

"Yep, it all turns into cum eventually- you'd have to ask Twi about the chemical reactions and magical conversions."

"Magic's not real." Taylor said reflexively. Dusk rolled her eyes.

"Phlebotinum, them."

"Fair point."

"So, no offense, but I'd like to say good, uh, afternoon to my girlfriend before we get started." Dusk told her, gesturing to the... living tree next to the road. With a door in it. And a sign that indicated it was the "Golden Strokes Library."

"...Really? A sex pun?"

"Hah! Get used to it." Dusk smirked at her, walking up and opening the door, having to duck slightly to get inside.

Taylor sighed, following her- and facepalming. By 'good afternoon' Dusk apparently meant 'shove to the floor and go balls deep in the three seconds it took for Taylor to reach the door.'

"Mmmh Morning Babe. It's nice how you're always wet for me." Dusk husked, pressed tightly to the shorter girl- and probably almost suffocating her in boobage while she pressed into her with slow, steady thrusts.

"Ah, of, of course. It's on the schedule!" the schoolgirl-dressed catgirl didn't seem to mind this at all, wrapping her arms and legs around her girlfriend and enthusiastically participating, bouncing up and down on the oversized horsecock with ease despite the obvious size difference.

Taylor kept her hand over her- okay, she looked. She actually found a chair, sat down, and watched them go at it. It didn't seem possible that such a huge cock could fit into such a tiny pussy. To say nothing of those huge balls not bruising her ass with their spanking, or the way they drew up when Dusk came, producing so much cum that the librarian's belly swelled as though pregnant.

"Oh, hi!" Taylor was broken out of her staring contest with the girl's cum-dripping hole by her voice, starting so badly she almost fell out of the chair- though that could also be because of how weak her knees were or how hard she'd been grinding her legs together trying to resist outright masturbating, "Who's this?"

"This is a prospective Chosen, sweetie." Dusk explained, levering herself up with another chair, "Mieoysi tasked me with showing her around today."

"Well, then shouldn't you be out doing that instead of in here fucking me?" The librarian asked somewhat archly. Taylor started when a dozen tentacles came out from under her skirt, Doc-Ock-ing her to her feet, letting her down gently to her feet before vanishing back from whence they came.

"But the most important thing I could show her was you, babe!" The priestess retreated through a door- the running water noises probably indicated a kitchen.

"Hmph! I swear! That girl!" The apparently tentacle-catgirl exclaimed... but even socially inept Taylor could hear the fond tone. She turned then, addressing her guest, "I apologize for not greeting you properly. My name is Twibright. Welcome to the Pussyville Public Library!" Taylor took her extended hand, shaking it... but she couldn't hold back a groan. "What's wrong? Do you need something? A drink? Lunch? An orgasm?"

"An-" Taylor stopped herself asking the question, a little afraid it would be taken as a request, "Pussyville? Really?"

"Pfft, yeah. I'm not sure who actually picked the name, and they won't tell me." She seemed to grumble, glancing back at the room- and those tentacles emerged again, picking up a chair and setting it right, fluffing a few cushions, and placing some books back on their shelves. Most of it took place after she'd turned back to Taylor, too, not even watching.

"If, uh, if it's not rude to ask... what are you?" Taylor inquired, waving at the working tendrils. Twibright gave her a surprised look.

"Hah!" She crowed after a second, "You're the first person to actually ask!" After a moment, she adjusted her glasses and explained, "Actually, I got the tentacles from an experiment- I wanted to see what would happen if I merged with an unborn tentacle monster instead of birthing it. I didn't quite get the full modularity of a bonded baby tentacle monster, but it does have its benefits." A tentacle emerged from under her skirt... and went right back up it, the catgirl sighing with pleasure as she apparently fucked herself slowly, cum still dripping out of her swollen belly.

"I... see." Taylor replied, blushing- and forcing her legs not to grind together.

"You sure you don't want that orgasm? You look like you could use it." She whispered huskily, dropping to her knees before Taylor's chair, looking up through her glasses, every inch the submissive schoolgirl... except the flushed expression and panting, pleasured sighs as she fucked herself with her own tentacle. And the swollen, pregnant-looking belly.

"I... I'm..." She couldn't say no, she couldn't say yes, she had... no idea how to get out of this, and her libido wasn't helping her, screaming at her that she should get into it instead.

"Twi! Stop teasing the newbie. She's from a Prude World, as usual." Dusk called as she re-entered the room carrying three glasses of icewater. Twibright pouted, but got up, turning sideways and falling back- into a rapidly constructed tentacle-chair between Taylor and Dusk's seats.

"I am not from a Prude World." Taylor mumbled, slightly defiant. They just exchanged amused looks.

~~~

"So you're telling me you seriously have a dedicated seamstress? In a nudist colony?" Taylor asks, eyebrow raised as high as it will go.

"Yep! Who do you think made my lovely hood? And my girlfriend's lovely schoolgirl outfit?"

"...So you're taking me to a fetishwear seamstress? I'm so comforted." Taylor replied flatly.

"Ehhh. Some fetishwear is surprisingly demure- which is kinda the point." Dusk clarified, "The more innocent they look, the more fun it is to rip it off and take them."

Taylor didn't have a reply to that.

"But seriously, I can't watch you cover yourself up with... this..." Dusk pawed at the sleeve of her hoodie, cutting it slightly with her claws before Taylor could yank it away, "Oh, but fair warning- she likes to jumpscare people that come into her shop for the first time."

"I think I can handle a jumpscare from a catgirl." Taylor deadpans back at her.

~~~

"I believe this is the part where I say 'I told you so.'" Dusk observed, "Also, if you don't want to lose your virginity, you might wanna move before my boner reaches that high."

Taylor leapt out of Dusk's arms much as she leapt into them- with a distinct lack of coordination, landing her facefirst on the floor.

"Well, you are an amusing one." the refined, slightly buzzing voice commented with a sensible chuckle, because apparently catgirls also come in GIANT FUCKING SPIDER. Mostly spider. "Now, let's see what I can get you into."

~~~

"Come on Tay! It can't be that bad!" Dusk called from outside the curtain. Taylor could only shiver a little, unable to pass the flimsy barrier- until she heard a refined 'oops!' and a chitinous leg pushed her through. "Oh hey, that's actually really pretty. Why do you mind that?"

Taylor caught her footing with some difficulty, smoothing the wrapped garment she'd been almost literally stuffed into. It was pretty- beautiful even, a pitch-black kimono with silver highlights and subtle invisible embroidery that shone with all the colors of the rainbow when the light caught it. Gemstone thread, Scarcity the drider seamstress said. Taylor didn't have enough experience to say anything about the cost other than 'more than my fucking house!' And then, of course, was the other problem-

"Because she didn't put anything underneath it!" Taylor complained, hunching self-consciously, resisting the urge to run her hands through her be-combed hair. Dusk just rolled her eyes.

"Stand up straight, turn around, and look in the mirror, darling. Then continue complaining- if you can." Scarcity ufufu'd out from behind the curtain, reaching out to poke both shoulders with her clawed hands, jolting Taylor into standing straight. With a sigh, she turned-

"Holy shit."

Taylor ignored the chuckles in the background, staring at the gorgeous quasi-asian beauty in the mirror, with her beautiful kimono and jeweled combs and long raven hair and wow, even her too-wide mouth didn't seem to detract from it too much, probably due to the subtle makeup that had been applied.

"I take it this one is a winner, darling?" The spider asked, clicking up beside her, then going on before Taylor could speak, "Oh yes, I think so. Come now, back to the dressing room, I've got two more I'd like you to try. Come on, you can't wear a kimono all the time- and certainly not for the heroic deeds you'll be going about! They're just not made for it."

~~~

Taylor swished the red skirts, walking a little more confidently this time- the colors were brighter than she was used to, but it didn't look too bad on her.

"What is this, anyway? It seems familiar."

"Ah. That's an outfit from Nippon. It's what a Miko, or Shrine Maiden, would wear. We occasionally have a visit from another Goddess that hails from there, and she brought a girl that looked very much like you once, so I thought I'd let you try it."

"Well, it's very nice... but I don't think I'd get much use out of it, sorry." At least she'd been allowed to put her panties back on for this one.

"Perfectly fine, dear. I'll pack it up for you anyway- you might have occasion someday."

"Thank you."

~~~

"Oh jeez, I should've known."

"Do I have to poke you again, darling?"

"No. Fine. I'll go out, but I'm not going to be happy about it."

Taylor walked out with more confidence this time- and not a small blush- her long legs displayed prominently by the complete lack of any sides to the black garment, long 'loincloth' like flaps coming almost down to her tabi-and-stocking-clad ankles and hiding nothing of the sides of her panties. But it was worse than that because they weren't _her_ panties- the drider had apparently burned her clothes while she wasn't looking as 'crimes against fashion.' So she was wearing dark red butt-floss that was completely visible at the top of the slit-sided garment. The top was mostly okay, except for the fact that the v-neck reached all the way down almost to her pubes, with only mesh covering the pale flesh between. Worse, the 'loincloth' bits weren't all that wide, nor were they secured anywhere, so anyone could see most of her bare ass- or all of it, if she moved wrong.

The slutty ninja gear was completed by a cloth mask that left Taylor wondering if she would be outed as a cape because someone recognized her butt rather than her face.

Dusk wolf-whistled as soon as she shuffled out, which just made her blush harder.

"Lookin' good! I'm not a believer in Flat is Justice, but you look good enough to eat. Do a spin!" Dusk cajoled her.

"No!" Taylor squeaked back, trying to move her legs as little as possible.

"C'mon, show me that butt!"

"Your legs and rear are you best features, darling." Scarcity said behind her in an amused tone- and without thinking, Taylor turned around to growl at her.

"Oh, yes~!" Dusk interrupted the tirade she was about to unleash, clapping slowly, with an odd two-tone rhythm. Unwisely, Taylor looked back over her shoulder. The second tone, as it turned out, was her erect horsedong slapping against her stomach as she humped at the air to make it wobble, "You're making me reaaaaal thirsty, Tay. Can I push you up against the wall and show you what it's like to have your ass eaten?"

"Eep!"

"Mm yes. I can feel my egg-sack filling up myself. Can I ask you to help me, darling?" Taylor turned to look at the giant half-spider- and finally spotted the drooping ovipositor extending from under her chitinous abdomen, waving gently and leaking sticky fluid onto the floor.

Taylor did her slutty ninja outfit justice as she promptly Ninja Vanished right out the window.


	3. A Shoulder to Cry on and a Body to Lie On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter with someone a bit more... savvy... finally starts breaking Taylor out of her shell.
> 
> And breaking other things too.

"Ugh. Why did I do that. They probably would've stopped if I said so." Taylor grumbled to herself, trying to act natural... and naturally failing and taking slightly mincing steps in an effort not to show off everything under her long loincloth skirt. Her mad dash through an alley had taken her far beyond the main road, and she'd had a devil of a time finding it again- but now she's here, just a stone's throw from the boutique... which her tour guide may or may not still be at. Taylor was too busy cursing at her own idiocy to look where she was going.

"Oof!"

"Oh my!"

And now she was pressed chest-to-chest with an... entirely clothed catgirl. Huh.

"Sorry, sorry, are you okay?"

"I'd be more okay if you were trying to rape me, but I guess I'm fine." She teases, making Taylor scramble up, back, and back onto her ass. The business-suited catgirl took to her own feet with a giggle, brushing the dirt off and offering her a hand up, "You must be a potential Chosen."

"...Is it that obvious?" Taylor takes the hand up, brushing her own new clothes off- okay, so they're perverted as hell, but they're very nice, pure spider silk, she said! Well. Probably her own. Anyway.

"Yep. Fully human, no penis, wearing clothes? Pret-ty obvious." She giggled again, adjusting her glasses, "Though I thought you were all supposed to have tour guides. Oh, my name is Calico Briggs, but you can call me Callie."

"Uh, pleased to meet you Callie. I'm Taylor." She rubbed the back of her neck, blushing- not that you could tell 'embarrassed at myself' from 'everyone around me is fucking what the hell' blushes, but still. "And my tour guide sort of offered... and then the spider too... and I kinda... jumped out the window and ran away." Taylor stands there and endures the gigglesnorts for a moment, feet together, head down- until an arm lands on her shoulder, the clothed catgirl leaning on her and giggling a little.

"Sorry, sorry, but that's pretty funny. I don't mean to laugh at you, but I can just-" Callie made a *crash!* noise while making a fist and 'jumping' and started giggling again. Taylor's own lips twitched- looked at from the outside, it was probably pretty funny. "Tell you what, are you hungry? I'll treat you to lunch! Then we'll go find your guide. Who was it?"

"Uh, Dusk. But I-" Taylor tries to reject the offer, but finds herself dragged along in a semi-iron grip towards the place that looks like a real-life gingerbread house, interrupted by giggles each time she tried to beg off and unwilling to rudely dig her heels in.

~~~

Taylor's eyes feel like they're bouncing in her head as the apparent proprietor... bounces up. Bouncy bouncy bou- dammit Taylor you aren't supposed to be gay!

Still, she can't help but follow the gyrations of the short catgirl's boobs with her eyes.

"Cupcake?" She offers, smiling the most genuine smile Taylor thinks she's ever seen.

"Sure." She agrees, taking the offered pastry and putting it to her mouth with nary a thought, moaning in pleasure at the most delicious cupcake she's ever had, "Thif if so good."

"I know, right?" Callie agrees, taking the next one and biting into it around her smirk. Smirk. Uh-oh.

Just as she thinks it, it begins.

"What?" Taylor asks, lifting her hands as her fingers tingle- and then the black chitin is flowing over them, segmented exoskeleton covering her hands and crawling up to her elbows as she watches in horrified fascination, the tips turning to sharp-looking claws... just like the ones the seamstress had.

"Huh? That's odd. Don't you usually give newbies a penis first time, Ponka?" Callie asks.

"Eh, decided to just grab from the random pile this time. Claws! And it seems you're most likely to be a drider! Neat!" The waitress- Ponka, apparently- replies.

"You turned me into a freak." Taylor states, looking up at them, tears building in her eyes.

They glance at each-other, then back at her, looking unimpressed.

"By your standards, it's all freaks around here." Callie tells her, waving her hand- which appears to have developed a vagina, right in the middle of her palm.

"But, but... I have to go home! And they'll-!"

This time, their shared look was concerned. Callie put her arm- the one with the normal hand- around Taylor's shoulder and pulled her gently to a booth as she tries to fight back the tears, staring at her monstrous claws.

"Shh shh shh. It's okay, Taylor. We're not going to judge you, whatever you look like- besides, Ponka's pastries only last a day, so you'll be back to normal by tomorrow, I promise!" Calico tries to comfort her.

"But- but... she's offering me so much! I don't... I don't think I'm going to leave here human! I can't! There's too much at stake!"

"Calm down, Taylor." Callie tells her, pulling her crying eyes into her blouse and petting her hair. "It'll be okay. We have plenty of options- whoever's been torturing you won't notice a speck of difference unless you want them to. And we aren't going to force you into anything! You'll leave here looking like you want to look, whatever that is, and not a single one of us will judge you for it! If the people where you're from do- well, they can go fuck themselves! Because we aren't going to!" The sobbing was interspersed with laughs at her assessment, drawing out a smile as she continued patting Taylor's head.

"Once you join us freaks, you'll always have a home here, wherever you go, whatever you do, okay? It's going to be fine."

~~~

It took a few minutes for all the tears to get out. It took longer for Callie to wheedle the whole story out of her, sipping milk and eating pastries. The sun was setting by the time she finished, somewhat forcibly still cuddled into Callie's side.

"Feel better?" Callie asked, after Taylor's final crying jag.

"Yeah. I probably look like crap though."

"Not as much as my shirt does." Callie jokes, gesturing to her visibly stained shoulder with a smile.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry-"

"Calm, Taylor. Calm. It'll wash out. It's not a big deal." She dug out a handkerchief and applied it to Taylor's face over her protests, cleaning the tears and snot from it, then scooping as much off her shoulder as she could before sending it towards a trash-can. "There, see? Not quite good as new, but it'll wash out. You too."

"...Thank you." Taylor says, almost mumbling.

"You're very welcome. Now, if you ever want to teach those girls a lesson-" Callie began to offer.

"No. No." Taylor said firmly, managing a weak glare, "I'm going to be a hero and heroes don't do things for petty revenge."

"That's fair." Callie agrees, smirking, "I mean, I'd send them off to Seikima as breeders for a month to adjust their attitude, but that's why I'm Lawful Neutral."

"...Breeders?" Taylor blinked.

"Oh yes. I specialize in tentacle-summoning, and sometimes I send them girls as a gift. I've spent some time like that myself- it's nice, for a few days."

"Oh." Taylor looked away, blushing and biting her lip, the image of Sophia, Emma, and Madison bound to a wall, wailing like whores as they were violated, stomachs swollen in alien pregnancy... She pretended not to notice Callie chuckling at her.

"Hey girls! Sorry about triggering you like that Tay-Tay!" The pink catgirl bounced up again, finally speaking instead of just quietly leaving more milk and snacks, "All better now? Good! Would you like another one on the house, my treat? I'll let you pick even!"

"Um." Taylor took a moment to parse that, glancing helplessly at Callie- who was no help at all. "I, uh, suppose I would like to try bigger, uh, boobs?"

"Letter?" Ponka asked, notepad in hand.

"Letter?" Taylor parroted, glancing at Callie- who made the illuminating gesture of cupping her breasts and then pulling her hands away from them, cupped. "Oh, uh, double D?"

"The classic!" Ponka agreed, "Coming right up!" She bounced off.

"...Why did I say that? I'm gonna look like I have cantaloupes in my shirt." Taylor asked no one.

"Nah, you're tall enough they'll look alright. You could do with a little more muscle, though." Callie offered her opinion, poking a somewhat squishy bicep. "But that's just my preference. Maybe a little more butt to balance it out."

"...I can't decide whether it's weirder that it's an option, that you're making suggestions, or that I can't seem to have a problem with it." Taylor let her head slowly fall to the table, landing with a quiet thump. "What even is my life?"

"You seem stressed. I can only assume that's because you've been here a day and are still a virgin. I can fix that for you, you know?" Callie offered, "If you want, I can take you home tonight and me and my girls can fix it thoroughly."

"...Tempting." Taylor admitted, not lifting her head.

"Why don't you list off the reasons you shouldn't and let me shoot them down, then?" Callie offered, with a smirk Taylor could almost feel.

"Good girls don't be sluts." Taylor offered flatly.

"Grammar problems aside..." Callie started wryly, adjusting her glasses, "I can go with 'Good' being relative- even more than you know. I can go with laying out the nature of the people who came up with rules like that and why they did so. Or I can go with the argument that being a 'Good' girl clearly hasn't done you any favors yet, why stick to it?"

"...I can see the arguments, that's good." Taylor sighed, "What if I get an STD or pregnant?"

"STD, STD... oh, well. You'd go see Dusk or take a bath in the fountain. I know we don't have any, so that's not a problem- well, you could pick up some STCs or Sex Parasites, but those are fixable too."

"STCs?" Taylor asked, finally turning her head to cock a curious eyebrow.

"Sexually Transmitted Curses." Callie smiled, "Like some forms of vampirism and lycanthropy, Minotaur Nerves, or Evercum. All fixable and not that bad- well, Evercum can kill you, but it's pretty obvious when someone has it, so you just need to get them to Dusk. And before you ask, Sex Parasites are just what they sound like. Some are even pretty fun."

"...I'm going to drop that on the grounds that it may weird me out. Pregnancy?" Taylor prompted.

"Just need a sip of cum from the fountain for a whole week in the clear, as long as you don't take any fertility enhancements."

"...Okay." Taylor thought for a moment. "What if I get addicted and turn into an actual slut?"

"Then you'll just have to visit us again, won't you?" Callie smirked wider, glasses glinting in the sunset in a slightly sinister fashion.

Taylor groaned, turning her head back down. She didn't have any other solid arguments.

"...You know what? Fine. I might as well dive right in to the debauchery." She pulled herself up with a sigh.

"Pfft." Callie scoffed, "You act like you aren't going to enjoy every second. Trust me, by the time morning rolls around, you aren't going to care about being a slut." Her smile was just a bit predatory. And wasn't that shiver of fear down Taylor's back just a little too enticing?

~~~

"Oof. They're heavy." Taylor half-complained, hefting her new double-Ds.

"Mmhm! Should be sensitive too." Callie leered at her, admiring the way her outfit had lifted- still fitting perfect, but much more brief.

"Oh jeez, you're not wrong." Taylor blushed, "And, hey, how short did this thing get!?"

"Plenty short enough." Callie purrs, sliding up against her and reaching a hand down to-

"Eep!" Taylor squeaked, blushing, as Callie took a handful of firm ass.

"So, you wanna go back to my place? Or start right here?" The catgirl purred in her ear, kneading her behind with one hand and slipping the other under her shirt. Taylor squealed aloud when she tugged at her new, sensitive nipples through the mesh supporting them, drawing every eye in the little bakery- before most of them went back to what they were doing. "Mmm. Sounds like you like the idea. I do too."

"But-" Taylor tried to complain, though her heart wasn't in it. A big part of her wanted to, just to show off, to prove to the world 'hey, I'm beautiful now! Beautiful enough that this gorgeous catgirl wants to ravage me in public!' But still, a little of her objected to it. It wasn't right, proper, or moral, what she wanted. "It's not-"

"Taylor." Callie said, her voice soft but serious, "The most important question, the one thing you have to learn, if you will become one of us- what do _you_ want? Let go of your inhibitions, let go of what you've been taught. Hear your desires and answer them. Do you want me to bend you over the table and take your virginity, right here in front of everyone? Then come home with me and get gangbanged until you've cum so much you can't see straight?"

"But... will I still be me?" Taylor asked, somewhat plaintively.

"Silly girl." Callie said, not unkindly, leaning up against the tall girl and pushing their noses together, "By choosing what you want, free of all concerns, free of the ones that have tried to drag you down, how could you be anything but more you?"

Taylor was silent for a moment, considering- she was being manipulated. She was definitely being manipulated. She was being manipulated into enjoying herself. That thought stuck in her mind for a moment- how messed up was it that she had to be tricked into enjoying herself? A lot of the arguments, a lot of the things she'd learned as she grew- they sort of fell apart, considering that, themselves a manipulation.

And without those, she weighed the risk... and found it lacking.

"Bend me-" Taylor gulped, almost shivering from nerves, "Bend me over the table and take me, Callie."

Callie didn't answer- but Taylor could feel her skin vibrate slightly. Was she- was she purring? The hand on Taylor's breast slid down, flowing over her mesh-covered skin- then stopping, right above where the fabric met. Just above her pussy, Taylor noted with a blush. Callie's nails- more like claws- slid gently over her skin, leaving a tingling sensation behind. In fact, it felt like some kind of- some kind of pattern?

Then Callie's palm pressed against it and Taylor connected the dots with a gasp as her belly _swelled_. Only an inch or two, but an obvious bulge, as _something_ pressed against her from the inside out.

"What- What did you do?" Taylor asks, shuddering, beginning to feel it more and more as the seconds go by, some sinuous, slimy creature rubbing against her insides.

"I mentioned I summon tentacles, right?" Callie purred in her ear, pushing Taylor back onto the table gently, lying her down and moving her hand, finally allowing her to see the glowing pink lines over her mound, "I just summoned one in your womb, to make sure you enjoy everything I'm going to do to you- and everything you're going to do to me."

"That's-" Taylor stops as Callie pulls her outfit aside, leaving her bountiful breasts visible to the room through their mesh binding.

"What? Weird? Strange? Perverted? Hot?" Callie grins down at her, coming up onto the table gracefully, lifting one of Taylor's legs and pulling the flap aside. She admires Taylor's thong for a moment, licking her lips while the beast in Taylor's womb continues to writhe- and then rips it off, tossing it aside. Taylor blushes when she sees it land on the head of a waiter. Waitress? He, apparently, pulls it down to his nose, taking a deep whiff as his little be-ringed cock twitches, then stuffs it in a pocket and gets back to work.

Taylor doesn't bother to answer Callie, letting her manipulate Taylor's body until they're scissored together- but not quite touching, yet. Taylor doesn't have to wait for long, eyes widening as Callie traces the same symbol on her belly as she did on Taylor's, groaning as her stomach bulges slightly with her womb's new occupant.

"Now," Callie announced breathily, "Let's introduce them."

"Guh!" Taylor grunted as Callie's bare, wet pussy pressed up against hers, similarly lubricated, expertly finding Taylor's clit with her own on the first try. Worse, at the same time the tentacle monster in her womb pressed firmly against something- and suddenly she was split from within, her cervix tightly gripping the perverted limb as it exited its cozy boudoir and began to slide down Taylor's pussy. Her claws gripped the table tightly, digging into it slightly.

"Mmmyeah." Callie moaned- Taylor could only imagine her occupant was doing the same. But she could only gasp and grunt and moan as her womb grew more and more sensitive to the invader's rubbing tentacles while one of them slipped down her passage. Until it pressed against something solid- right about the same time as another passed out of Callie's pussy and into Taylor's, the two limbs stopping as they reached Taylor's vulnerable hymen. "Oh my. It's time, Taylor. Oh, thank you Ponka."

"No Problemo!" Ponka greets her, startling Taylor a little, even through her arousal, as the pink catgirl kneels under then with- a vial?

"Virgin blood." Callie explains, the two tentacles gently rubbing their fluids over Taylor's virginity, Callie shifting the tiniest bit to rub their pussies together while she waited for it to be good and coated, "Very valuable. Are you ready, Taylor?"

Taylor takes a moment, clenching her eyes shut, then opening them, and nodding.

"Then here. We. Go!" Callie grinds herself down, mashing their womanhoods together, making Taylor's attempt at bracing herself futile, drawing out a gasp- and then a scream, as the tentacles break the barrier. But not the scream of pain she'd expected- her pussy clenched down, squirting fluids up onto Callie's skirt, and Taylor's body writhed as her first assisted orgasm tore through her. Somehow, the breaking of her hymen hadn't brought pain, but pleasure, and she convulsed, Callie riding her skillfully, grinding against her as she twisted and slurred swears. Moreover, she could feel Callie's tentacle up against hers, wrapping around each-other as they held on. Eventually, Taylor sagged, panting- her claws pulling themselves out of the divots they'd dug in the table.

But there was no rest to be had, her tentacle and Callie's sliding sinuously past each-other, one going deeper- and the other leaving her body, feeling cool in the air for a second- before it plunged deep into Callie's pussy. Taylor gasped for air, panting while strange pleasurable sensations filled her, the tight wet heat of Callie's pussy and her own being stretched by the catgirl's tentacle quickly driving her to another orgasm. Her eyes rolled- and noticed their audience finally, several of the bakery's patrons peering over the booth for a better look- and not a few sitting at nearby tables. Or on the floor, fucking doggy-style so they could both watch. Some of the booth-peekers were jolting too.

Taylor would later refuse to admit she'd cum a second time from the knowledge that she was putting on a live public sex-show.

Callie was moaning too now, grinding her hips furiously, bashing their clits together as their tentacles writhed and thrust against each-other, fucking and being fucked in equal measure. They both gasped when their deepest gates were doubly-pierced, tentacles invading one-another's wombs, twisting and pressing against their deepest places. Through the haze, Taylor noticed her leg was wet- and Callie's hand felt very strange- oh right. Palm pussy. The little part of her not focused on her string of almost-continuous orgasms couldn't even be bothered to care.

Then it all seems to pause- as their wombs bloated, bellies stretching around something large. They both let short screams as their inner gates were spread, the bulge visibly moving down as it stretched their pussies wide. Their mounds bulged with it, but couldn't resist the large extrusions, the tentacles bulging as they were used to deliver them. Then they were through again, pussies stretched insanely by the bulging tentacles, sending both girls twitching, twisting, and convulsing with multiple orgasms as they were overfilled once more. On and on they came- and then they were through, the large, smooth eggs finally leaving their tentacles and depositing themselves into each girl's womb. The tentacle creatures came with them, pumping ounce after ounce of cum, the two insensate with pleasure, filling each-other with semen, swelling them even further, until both looked heavily pregnant.

And then they pulled back, drawing out of their partner and retreating to their own womb of origin, Callie falling backwards to the ground- caught and gently lowered by a spectator as another kept Taylor from rolling off the table. Then they were back in their own wombs, the final gates closed, and the glowing symbols faded- the tentacle beasts returning to their realm, leaving Callie and Taylor lying in a puddle of their own juices and heavily pregnant with tentacle spawn.

Neither girl heard the applause.


End file.
